The Promise Of Protection
by IaMDxyelyxc
Summary: .I am Perseus Jackson, I was once 'Happy' and thought I would be 'Happy' with my 'Girlfriend'. I was wrong, seriously wrong. As soon as I go out of Camp, 'she' falls in 'love' because she was 'lonely'. The Gods, The 'Almighty' Beings, not wishing for me to perish, give me a new home with the most beautiful maiden ever./Complete!\
1. The Promise

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**Just an Idea I have been itching to write. This is going to be different to other 'Guardian of the Hunt' stories**

**THE CUCUMBER RAP:**

**Yo yo yo**

**DJ Cucumber's the name**

**Writin' Fanfics' the game**

**Reading is my hobby**

**Don't live in in Abu-Dhabi**

**Readin' fan fiction**

**it's an Intense Addiction**

**Every Night I like to read**

**Without reading I will bleed.**

**WORD!**

**So how was my first attempt to rap (quite horrible I presume)?**

**Voice your opinion in a review and don't forget to check out my profile and other stores.**

**Oh yeah, No Assassin's Creed s**t, it's used way too often so I am switching things out. No Chaos either. It will be something totally unexpected…****J**

**This is one of the longest chapters I have written.**

**This will be 3rd Person POV-ish**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yes! I own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: Oh yeah? *takes out riptide***

**Me: Okay fine, no one owns you…**

**Rick: Wrong Again!**

**Me: Damn!**

**Rick: I own you Percy Jackson**

**Percy: Yes Lord Riordon, whatever you say Lord Riordan.**

**_-Percy-_**

I stared off into the distance…_I have no home, no girlfriend, and no family._

**_-Flash Back-_**

_I waited eagerly for my new sister, she is supposed my own sister; Daughter of Poseidon. I had to stay out of camp to look after my mom's apartment while she was in the hospital. Making sure the souse was clean I began to relax and just wait for Paul to bring my mom in, he had proposed to my mother just a few days after she got pregnant with Jacqueline, my sister._

_He didn't seem to mind that he was married to a woman who had two children not from him. I hear a soft knock on the door and rush to open it, I was expecting my mother, but it was someone else, "Hello Percccccyyyy" hissed Kelli._

_I uncap Riptide, "What do you want Emposai?" I spat, she mocked looking hurt and lunged at me, I block her clays and spring back, I feint a bloc to her legs causing her to jump, and sliced her head off. A thought suddenly hit me, 'If I stay here I would put my family in danger.' I quickly packed my bags, locked the door, and stuck a note on the door explaining why I went back to camp. After giving the keys to our neighbors, I headed to Long Island._

_(Time Lapse)_

_I looked over Half Blood Hill, to Camp Half-Blood, My home._

_Nuzzling Peleus on my way I head straight to the Poseidon Cabin to drop off my things. After doing so, I navigated myself in the maze of cabins and Cohorts for the Athena cabin. Knocking on the door, I see Annabeth opening the door, "Hey Percy! Where were you?" she squeals before giving me a hug._

_(Time Lapse)_

_I had been in camp for a week, I never got any NEWS from my Parents, and I shrugged thinking of it as them being busy. I was nervously fingering Riptide, just Yesterday I saw Annabeth cheating on me with Connor Stoll. I remained quiet and waited for her to tell me herself, I didn't blame her, I was missing without a trace for a month, she would never believe me to stay faithful._

_I talked to Athena about it and made her swear not to harm Annabeth, my broken heart, screaming at me to rip her into pieces._

_Thinking of these things, I was constantly distracted, not able to fight and losing to even the new campers from the Aphrodite cabin._

_(And again… Time Lapse)_

_Another week passed, Annabeth continued to remain silent, a knock on his door jolted him out of his thoughts, "Percy?" Annabeth walked into the cabin, "Annabeth" my voice was cold and harsh, "Percy I…" she began looking nervous, "I Don't Love you anymore" I took a deep breath trying to stop myself from breaking down._

_"I know" I rasped out, "I saw you cheating on me with Connor" Annabeth took in a shaky breath, I turned away, "Give this to Connor" I handed her a bag, which contained a wedding ring that I was initially going to propose with, and a note to Connor._

_(Time Lapse)_

_After a month of being teased is the campers I grew tired and called Athena, _

_"Pallas Athena, I summon thee," I burnt the encyclopedia, "Accept my offering, and show yourself to me" **(1)**_

_I soft grey glow surrounded my Cabin and Athena appeared, "What's with the Formal summoning?" she asked, "Felt like it" I shrugged_

_"Anyway, why did you call me and waste a perfectly good Encyclopedia?" "I need you to remove my demigod scent for a few days, I wish to meet my Parents. The Camp has already made it clear that I am unimportant." Athena nodded at his reasoning before giving him a Violet Vial, "This potion will mask your demigod scent for a month._

_(:p Time Lapse)_

_ I smashed my fist to the ground, when I reached the Apartment I found it in flames , my family had been burnt alive, they were my only ties to the mortal world._

_'Alright' I decided 'no one ever wants me here… no one will' I made my way to the empire state building, the burning apartment behind me…_

_-End-_

The guard was as usual reading a book, it had 'Harry Potter' written on the cover and a boy looking curiously at a train which had a green band encrypted, 'Hogwarts Express'. "Key! Six hundredth floor!" I demanded, "No such f-" he started, but the just the look I gave made him stop and take out the key-card and handed it over, "G-Good luck, Mr. Savior s-sir"

I stepped into the elevator and 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' began to play, I pressed the 'Omega' Button after slipping the key in,

_I walk a lonely road  
only one that I have ever known  
don't know where it goes  
but its home to me and I walk alone…_

_'How fitting…'_

I marched to the throne room, completely ignoring 'Nirvana' the new street in Olympus designed by _Annabeth_. I barged into the Throne room, "WHO DARES INTERUPT-" Lord Zeus thundered before noticing me, "Oh Perseus. What brings you here?" I was surprised by his change of tone, apparently so were the thirteen Olympians, (Hades, and Hecate were added to the council as my wish after winning the giant war, Hestia kindly refused and instead gave me her blessing) **(2)**

"Milord Zeus, I have a request for you. One that Ares and you may like" Zeus had a quizzical expression on his face, "Lord Zeus, I have no Purpose left in life. I have no family; Please put me out of my Misery." I took a deep breath "Please kill me"

All the Gods were flabbergasted "W-What?" Zeus managed to say, "I said: Please _kill _me" I repeated

**_-Athena-_**

Bored out of my wits, I was staring at an immensely boring argument between Poseidon and Zeus, regarding baths and electric eels. (don't ask) when someone barged into the throne room, "WHO DARES INTERUPT-" Lord Zeus thundered before noticing the _intruder_; it was Percy "Oh Perseus. What brings you here?" I was surprised by his change of tone, apparently so were the other Olympians.

"Milord Zeus, I have a request for you. One Ares and you may like" My father had a quizzical expression on his face, '_the only thing that will bring joy to my father and Ares is to have Perseus… oh no… _' "Lord Zeus, I have no Purpose left in life. I have no family; Please put me out of my Misery." He took a deep breath "Please kill me"

All the Gods were flabbergasted, "W-What?" Zeus managed to say, "I said: Please _kill _me" he repeated.

_'Why would he want that? And what did he mean by: no family?' _I decided to ask him this, "Percy, What do you mean by 'no family'?" his expression darkened, _'oops. Shouldn't have asked him that. Obviously they are dead'._

"They died in a fire," he glared at Apollo, "Octavian Killed them" He pulled out a piece cotton stuffing of a bear (teddy version), "but he never got out of the fire…I found his body burnt to a crisp"

I turned to look at my sister, Artemis,

_"Artemis why don't you allow Perseus in your hunt as a 'Guardian' or something, now before you start yelling that he is male, put this into consideration that he might die if you don't let him in, giving him a purpose in life; to protect you" _I telepath to her,

_"Athena! I agree that you are indeed very wise but, he's a man, for crying out loud! He will: flirt with my hunters, laze off, and, and…"_

_I cut her off "But you yourself said that he is the only decent man left on earth …" _I stated

_"Touché" _Artemis Mutters _"But 'you' have to tell father"_

_"Deal" I nodded my head _

"Lord Zeus, I have a … offer to make to Percy" my father waved his hands in a 'move on' gesture, "How about Perseus become part of the hunt, as Artemis' Guardian?"

My father gave it a moment's consideration, before replying, "Shall be done"

Artemis just sighed defeated.

**_-Percy-_**

"Lord Zeus, I have an … offer to make to Preseus" Lady Athena said. Lord Zeus waved his hands in a 'move on' gesture, "How about Perseus become part of the hunt, as Artemis' Guardian?"

He gave it a moment's consideration before deciding, "shall be done"

What surprised me was that Lady Artemis did not argue with Lady Athena, though they might have already had this conversation when they were looking at each other and Artemis went red in the face **(3) **

"So Perseus do you accept?" Lord Zeus asked me,

After thinking a while, I replied "Yes. It gives me a purpose in life; to protect Milady Artemis"

I knelt on one knee my fist in front of it,

"I Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of the Minotaur, Swear upon the River Styx of fear, River Lethe of Oblivion, River Acheron of Woe, River Phlegethon of fire, and River Cocytus of Cries and Lamentation to never leave my position as guardian and Protect Milady Artemis till my last breath_"_

"Percy why did you-?" my father started but was cut off by a bright flash,

_"Who swore in all of our names at once?" _an eerie voice said it apparently came from the middle of the five Goddesses, well I thought they were Goddesses as they emitted a powerful glow.

"I did" I said confidently, _"Why did you swear on all of our names"_ I stared into the eyes of the Goddesses who spoke, it was a pit of fire, yet flowing like a river _'Phlegethon' _I decided

"I wanted Artemis to know that I will not back down from the post given to me." _"Do know that once this oath is bound there is no turning away. Do you wish to proceed?"_

"Yes" I stated with certainty the five daughters of chaos chanted something in a tongue unfamiliar to me and then said, _"The oath has been bound."_

They then disappeared in the same bright flash they appeared in.

"Umm… that was unexpected…" Lord Zeus said, "Anyone to give Perseus blessings, may do it now"

_'Well if Artemis lets me live that will be the best blessing I get.'_

"Perseus, I give you permission to fly in my domain" Zeus said and flashed away in a spinning vortex of thunder.

Poseidon and Hephaestus came up to me, "Percy, Hephaestus and I have been trying this and it works…" Hephaestus pulled out a … stick?

"All you have to do is snap the twig…" Hephaestus handed the stick to me, and I did as instructed, from the two pieces, two rapiers **(4) **appeared, one dark as night and the other glowing like a mid afternoon sun.

_'Night and Day' _I decided to call them, I know stupid, but hey!

"Thank you" I said as they flashed away.

Next Hades and Hecate came up to me, "Percy, I have made this suit of armor, it gives you superhuman strength, weight, stamina, and healing. Despite of Your superhuman weight you will be incredibly agile and can jump super high and long distances. Hecate enchanted it for you to be able to unleash a variety of supernatural powers including teleportation, shooting energy balls, and necromancy." Hades said,

Hecate continued from there "You can also manipulate the elements and fly. The suit can also shape-shift into spikes, and titanium chains. It also makes you virtually immortal; you can only be killed by decapitation."

I blinked, "Th-Thank you" that is one powerful armor.

Hecate placed a Midnight black stone and started chanting in Rapid Greek. The stone started softening a bit like slime. The Slime started spreading all over my body till it covered me fully. _(Spiderman Anyone?)_

I was completely black with white Decals near my eye area, instead of my eyes there was only green **(5) **

"to deactivate it just place your palm on your chest and say, 'káto̱' meaning down **(I put phonetic letters)** I did so and the Armor re-contracted into the stone which was now only a black circle on my chest. "to Activate just say, 'eseís' which means up. Also if there is any hole in tour body the circle will cover it up. Suppose you lose an eye the black circle on your chest will move and your empty eye socket will have a pure black eyeball in it."

Hades and Hecate flashed away too.

Athena came next, "Percy I bless you with intelligence, and you will be able to make good strategies in a short amount of time. You can also give accurate measures, and perfect diagrams."

She shot a grey beam at me and flashed away.

Apollo came up to me "I give you the gift of music and truth" he stated simply and gave me an ocarina, with this he flashed away

The others too left leaving only Artemis and I behind "Meet us in Everglades National Park. Don't keep me waiting…" she flashed away.

_'Probably thinking I will have to walk all the way there, but she forgot a small tiny detail…'_

_"_eseís" I yell as I jump off Olympus The Necro-energy spreads through me as I soar through the air, it felt _AWESOME!_

I was easily breaking the sound barrier and reached Everglades within a short amount of time.

I slowed my speed and dropped to the ground without making a sound.

When I found Artemis she was talking to the hunters, "-nters, he is a man but please don't kill him on sight. Poor lad has to walk here all the way from New York" the hunters began to snicker.

"Who said I would need to walk" I emerged from the bushes only to find about twenty bows aimed at me, "Who are you?" Thalia said a little fear in her voice,

"S**t" I mutter, "káto̱" the hunter's bows slowly dropped except for Phoebe's and so did their jaws,

I was tackled by a bear hug "Percy? You're our new guardian?" Thalia said after regaining her composure."

I nodded, "yep" I popped the 'p'.

"Well…" Artemis began, "I'll go perform my godly duties, "You guys introduce yourselves" with that she flashed away.

**This is the revamped version, hope you like…**

**1: I made that up.**

**2: Screw the Champion S**t.**

**3: before you say any stupid stuff like "Oooh L*****n" it was the mental conversation they had, and Artemis was red was anger.**

**4: It is a type of sword.**

**5: think venom with green eyes inside the white part or go to www. 10wallpaper wallpaper/1920x1080/1107/Spawn_Litho-Dual_Wielding _Spawn_WALLPAPER_ [without spaces].**


	2. Ow! My EYE!

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**_-Phoebe-_**

"Well _boy_" I spat at that Perseus guy, I figured he knew about the two Hermes spawns that _pranked _me, he must have told them to, so that he woulg go on the quest. I hated his guts…

"We don't need a _boy_ in our hunt" I heard the hunters murmured in agreement from my statement, well except Thalia of course.

"They're Blood-thirsty pigs who will do anything for fame. They are also greedy, selfish and have no respect to the opposite-Superior race" He looked a little offended by that, but did not fight back and just remained silent.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" the hunters started to laugh their a***s off. He still remained still._ He will now storm off angry. _He didn't.

My temper was rising; he still remained silent, just testing my patience. He continued to not talk while I expected him to do something like _try _to gut me with his sword.

I finally lost my temper and shot an arrow at him, in a vain attempt to evade the arrow he side-stepped. It missed its initial target, the part connecting the forehead to his nose, which would have killed him (hopefully) but it spiked an area no less, His eye! Part of me felt prowd that I severed the eye of the hero of Olympus, another part felt guilty of seeing him withering in pain.

"Aaarghhh" He screamed in pain, and clutched his eye socket, wouldn't you if there was an arrow stuck in your eye socket.

A soft black aura surrounded him and the arrow was shot out of his eye socket, surprising everyone.

"P-Percy y-your eye?" Thalia stammered, seeing a black replacement for his eye

"It's completely black isn't it?" she nodded slowly, "Dang it! I lost my eye!"

"Uhhh…" he just shrugged it off.

_Pretty odd way to behave when you just lost your eye._

"Phoebe how could you sever his eye!" Thalia yelled at her second in command, me, "Don't tell me you actually care for this _boy, _He's the reason Zoe isn't here with us, he killed her" I accused,

**_-Percy-_**

That hit me hard, not many knew but I still blamed myself for the death of Zoe Nightshade, she was killed by Atlas, but I was unable to protect her, and it still haunts me to this day.

I immediately stopped moving about, "Eseis" I whisper walking into the shadows, "Percy?" Thalia whispers moving towards my retreating figure, but I just slapped her away with a blast of wind, leaving her shocked.

**_-Thalia-_**

I again got up and tried approaching Percy, I knew he blamed himself for the death of Zoe, when Phoebe brought it up it must have hit him hard.

When I reached the forest, I was immediately lost, I couldn't find Percy after an hour, and finally after three Hours was able to make it back to the Hunter's camp.

Right at that moment a silver flash illuminated the sky, and milady Artemis flashed into the hunters' camp, "Thalia, why is your hair in a mess?" she asked me, "I was looking for Percy" I mutter.

"What! I knew he would slack off" Milady yells in an outrage, "No, it's just that…" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder, "Thalia, I finished scouting the area for monsters… Oh Mistress, Thalia just told me to check for any monster camps nearby" _He saved me._

"Oh, that's why you were missing." She seemed to notice his hood, "Perseus lower your hood" she commanded, hesitating for a while he lowered his hood revealing his single eye!

"Perseus, what happened to your eye?" Artemis asked a tinge of worry in her voice, "Was it the hunters?" her glare was on Phoebe. I saw Phoebe fidgeting, a guilty look on her face,

"N-No Mistress, I uh ran into a monster, it shot an arrow to my eye when I was not looking" milady narrowed her eyes but left the topic.

"Well Perseus, as Guardian you get to:

Cook us dinner.Protect our campListen to my Orders

**_-Artemis-_**

I was summoned to another boring council meeting which mainly involved Zeus and Poseidon arguing, then Hephaestus and Ares, and then me and my brother, Apollo.

Flashing back to my camp I was only hoping that Perseus did something wrong, I didn't know why though,

"Thalia, why is your hair in a mess?" I ask noticing My Lieutenant, "I was looking for Percy" she muttered.

"What! I knew he would slack off" I yell in an outrage, "No, it's just that…" She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder, "Thalia, I finished scouting the area for monsters… Oh Mistress, Thalia just told me to check for any monster camps nearby" _He saved her._

"Oh, that's why you were missing." I noticed his hood, "Perseus lower your hood" I commanded. Hesitating for a while he lowered his hood revealing his single eye!

"Perseus, what happened to your eye?" Artemis asked , "Was it the hunters?" my glare was on Phoebe who was fidgeting, a guilty look on her face,_ so it was her…_

"N-No Mistress, I uh ran into a monster, it shot an arrow to my eye when I was not looking" milady narrowed her eyes but left the topic.

"Well Perseus, as Guardian you get to:

Cook us dinner.Protect our campListen to my Orders

He groaned, earning him a mischievous chuckle from my hunters.

"Well Perseus, it's time for lunch, so I guess the hunters would want to taste your cooking… well summoning" I winked at him sub-consciously

"Okay hunters, take a seat." He then asked, "What would you like to eat?"

Thalia's Hand shot up, "How about Chicken Lasagna, and plain water?" Perseus nodded and clapped his hands.

The smell of Lasagna filled the air, I looks at the hunters' faces, they were drooling at the buffet laid out in front of them,

"Is it safe?" Lindsay, one of my newer hunters asked him, earning her a mental face-palm from me,

"Nooooo, its Poisonous" Perseus retorts his voice dripping with sarcasm, "of course it's safe!"

Thalia went in front of the hunters and grabbed a spoon, she scooped some of the Lasagna and popped it in her mouth,

"this is the best lasagna I have ever tasted" she grabbed another spoon and starts shoving it down her mouth.

Soon the other hunters began inhaling the lasagna, I chuckled at their antics.

**Hope this is good/better**


	3. Holy Cow!

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**DBZ fans I just saw this awesome death battle, Goku vs. Superman the only one where Goku get's his a** whopped… ****L**** so does Superman though…****J**

**Anyway the chapter…**

**_-Percy-_**

"Nooooo, its Poisonous" I retort my voice dripping with sarcasm, "of course it's safe!"

Thalia went in front of the hunters and grabbed a spoon, she scooped some of the Lasagna and popped it in her mouth,

"this is the best lasagna I have ever tasted" she grabbed another spoon and starts shoving it down her mouth.

Soon the other hunters began inhaling the lasagna, I heard Artemis chuckle at their antics.

"Well hunters, it's time to sleep" Artemis said, "Perseus, clean up the dishes and report to me for your next duty"

I bow but was stopped, "No, don't bow" I put on a confused face and asked why, "It's too overused. It no more has its sincerity"

"Yes milady" I crossed one hand over my chest and began to walk off when I was stopped again,

"What was that, may I ask?" Artemis intrigued, "Well you said that bowing won't work so I did this instead, she nodded in understanding.

With that I set off to clean the dishes.

_(Time Lapse)_

Cleaning the dishes was a breeze; well… current… literally I used my Hydrokenisis to clean it in a jiffy.

And that's when a shrill whistle was heard, I turned around and only heard the snapping of twigs, and the sway of leaves, shrugging it off I turned to report back to Artemis.

I heard loud 'Mooo' I turned around to see a raging bull charging at me,

_Good I thought it was the Minotaur._

But the bull did not give a S*it,

_Why oh why did I have to wear a red tee today._

With that happy note I ran for my life, let me just remind you: running blindly only gives you one thing, Dead-ends.

I crashed into a H-U-G-E tree, and after recovering took in my surroundings,

Behind me was the big tree, on my right a rock formation, on my left a small stream, and directly in front of me a freaking _bull. _

I climbed the tree behind me, on reaching the top I let out a loud sigh, bad choice.

I heard a screeching and I looked to where my hand was to find *groan* An eagle's nest, and guess what, I crushed a few of her eggs ('her' being the enraged mama eagle Swooping to attack me, wait a minute what…!).

I jump off the tree, swerving away from the bull to not enrage it more; I felt a 'squish' when I landed,

_Gods forbid…_

Yep, I stepped on a snake, the abnormally large and yellow snake bit my leg on impact causing me to scream in pain.

I ran for my life, with a bull, eagle and a snake hot on my trail,

_Could this day get any worse? Oops just jinxed in_

I stepped on a squishy thing again, _No Not another Snake, _I looked down, and sighed in relief, _Just a squirrel._

The squirrel looked p*ssed, and threw a walnut at me. IT FREAKING THREW A WALNUT AT ME!

It jumped and landed on my face, then guess what?

a) Did it scratch me?

b) Did it leave?

c) Did it poop on my face

d) All of the above

If you chose'd' then you are absolutely right…

It scratched my face till it bled, pooped on my nose, and left farting at my face. **(Is that possible?)**

Well that gave time for the snake to bite me, and the bull to send me flying with its horns **(what word is that?)**

Without giving it a second thought I ran, ran like a little girl going to tell her mom that her candy was stolen.

After running for almost an hour I finally realized that I was no more followed by the _evil animals._

It took me another hour to find my way back to the hunter's camp.

"Perseus where wer-" she stopped and a look of pure worry crossed on her face, just for a split-second. "I cleaned the dishes-" I promptly fell unconscious, whether of the exhaustion or the snake venom, I did not know.

**_-Artemis-_**

I was p*issed, Perseus must be slacking off instead of cleaning the dishes which I told him to do _four _hours ago.

I heard the rustle of leaves, and turned towards the forest.

I first saw a mass of black hair, "Perseus where wer-" I then looked at him closely.

He was covered with bites and bruises, his leg, gods it was completely swollen and had a yellowy liquid oozing off two holes. _Normal snakes don't do that. Do they?_

"I cleaned the dishes-" he promptly fell unconscious.

_"APOLLO" _I screamed to the skies and a bright golden flash illuminated the place,

"Sup, lil' sis" he said, I simply groaned and pointed to Perseus' unconscious body, which Lydia, the hunt's chief healer and my niece.

Apollo quickly rushed to Perseus' aid.

**Shorter than before… sorry…**


	4. HUNTERS AN

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**-_Percy_-**

**Here are the hunters …**

**Name: Thalia Grace**

**Physical Age: 16**

**Age: 23**

**Godly Parent: Zeus**

**Position: Lieutenant**

**Name: Phoebe Cassandra**

**Physical Age: 15**

**Age: 1876**

**Godly Parent: Ares**

**Position: Chief tracker**

**Name: Lydia Nocturnice**

**Physical Age: 12**

**Age: 17**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Position: Chief Healer**

**Name: Shizuku Nakumara**

**Physical Age: 15**

**Age: 20**

**Godly Parent: Nemesis **(ring a bell?)

**Position: Stealth Coach**

**Name: Aisha Adelaide**

**Physical Age: 17**

**Age: 18**

**Godly Parent: Aphrodite**

**Position: Chief Dresser (Maintains the Hunter's clothes)**

**Name: Adriana Reeves**

**Physical Age: 11**

**Age: 789**

**Godly Parent: Demeter**

**Position: Food Stock Supply**

**Name: Audrey Alexandria**

**Physical Age: 17**

**Age: 127**

**Godly Parent: None [Mortal]**

**Position: Apprentice Healer**

**Name: Eleanor Diane**

**Physical Age: 6**

**Age: 8**

**Godly Parent: Aphrodite**

**Position: Wolf Pup Nursing**

**There are fewer hunters because this is after the giant war, so there were causalities. Apparentlyn half of this fandom will put in 1000000000 hunters…. More hunters will appear as the story progresses…**

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**-_Percy_-**

**Here are the hunters …**

**Name: Thalia Grace**

**Physical Age: 16**

**Age: 23**

**Godly Parent: Zeus**

**Position: Lieutenant**

**Name: Phoebe Cassandra**

**Physical Age: 15**

**Age: 1876**

**Godly Parent: Ares**

**Position: Chief tracker**

**Name: Lydia Nocturnice**

**Physical Age: 12**

**Age: 17**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Position: Chief Healer**

**Name: Shizuku Nakumara**

**Physical Age: 15**

**Age: 20**

**Godly Parent: Nemesis **(ring a bell?)

**Position: Stealth Coach**

**Name: Aisha Adelaide**

**Physical Age: 17**

**Age: 18**

**Godly Parent: Aphrodite**

**Position: Chief Dresser (Maintains the Hunter's clothes)**

**Name: Adriana Reeves**

**Physical Age: 11**

**Age: 789**

**Godly Parent: Demeter**

**Position: Food Stock Supply**

**Name: Audrey Alexandria**

**Physical Age: 17**

**Age: 127**

**Godly Parent: None [Mortal]**

**Position: Apprentice Healer**

**Name: Eleanor Diane**

**Physical Age: 6**

**Age: 8**

**Godly Parent: Aphrodite**

**Position: Wolf Pup Nursing**

**There are fewer hunters because this is after the giant war, so there were causalities. Apparentlyn half of this fandom will put in 1000000000 hunters…. More hunters will appear as the story progresses…**


	5. Denial!

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**Yes, Percy did not remember the stream, previous chapter. And his hell Suit**

**He was panicking and people tend to not think straight, don't believe me? Try getting chased around by a bull, an eagle and a basilisk. TOGETHER!**

**_-Artemis-_**

I was p*issed at my hunters, I knew they summoned the animals well at least the bull, well tonight I'm making dinner and it's gonna' be roast beef (if you know what I mean?)

I heard Perseus whimper something like, "Don't… lay…finger… Mistress" I put two and two together and realized he was protecting me even in his sleep.

_He looks so cute, _A sudden thought hit me

_Wait what?! Why am I saying stuff like this? I am Artemis the Eternal Maiden. I swore off boys forever!_

My brain raged at my heart, which was jumping in joy,

_Whatever you uh… I, I guess._

That's it, Percy made me Crazy

_See I said 'Percy'_

Heart squealed

_Nooooo!_

Mind denied, I pictured it flushing in embarrassment.

My gaze again shifted to the sleeping form of 'the hell brought to me'

He stirred in his sleep, which I took as a sign for him to get up,

"Artemis?" He asks fluttering his eyes open

"Yes, Perseus." He groaned, "Please call me Percy mistress"

_Nope, no change there._

"How long was I out?"

I shook my head, not for long, just all of last night"

He nodded,

Felt bad for lying to him, but my brother told me to not shock him. He was out for a month.

He sat up, with little to no difficulty, "Hades' suit really Rocks!"

I had to admit, "Yes. Yes it does"

_(Time Lapse)_

After another week of healing, Perseus was fully back to health.

During this time I apologized for lying, and told him how long he was out. He took it surprisingly calmly.

Today he wanted to start training, which I allowed him to do,

He walked up to Thalia, my lieutenant

"Hey Thals, wanna' spar?"

Thalia nodded, "Sure"

They went to the training arena.

"You're going down Kelp head" I heard, causing me to sigh. _That poor, poor, soul._

**-_Percy_-**

"You're going down Kelp head" Thalia shoved her spear at me. I just smirked and whispered, "Yeah right, _eseís"_

A black symbiotic organism spread around my body, causing the spear to go right through me.

"No fair" Thalia whined like a six year old, "totally puts a wrong meaning to the saying, 'You snooze, you lose', doesn't it?" I smirk

Thalia just tried to stab me again, to no avail.

Losing her temper finally, she punched me, with electrically powered fists.

Surprise, Surprise, it hurt. A lot.

Thalia smirked, "Now I know how to beat you"

She punched me again, but this time I put up a shield of pure water, "You do know that water conducts electricity?" she asks smirking.

I just smirked. She shrugged and punched me, "oops, did I forget to mention that pure is an insulator of electricity?"

I punched her with my own thunder punch, sending her flying.

I put Riptide under her chin, "Yield?" she nodded as much as she could with a sword under her. After deactivating the Hell suit, I turned to the hunters gaping like fish.

"Y-Y-You j-just d-de-defeated the be-best huntress." Lydia stammered

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Who wants to go next?"

"Oh Yeah, tomorrow we will be going to Camp Half-Blood" Mistress said and flashed to her tent,

"Bring it _Boy" _Phoebe taunted

Phoebe charged at me with her twin daggers both, as sharp as ever.

She slashed down with one, and up with the other. I just jumped back and sent both off track with my hand, "You're okay" Phoebe snorts, "for a _boy"_

I paid no heed and disarmed her while she was busy mocking me,

I used my water powers and held her hands in place beside her and I raised Riptide to her chin, "Yield?"

She slowly nodded glaring at me, which I returned with double intensity.

**Smallest chapter yet, but it is needed, I want CHB to be in the next chappie…**

**Next time, Percy and the hunters go to camp half-blood!**


	6. Zombie Love Song

**Την υπόσχεση της την προστασία**

**The Promise Of Protection**

**The shipping's will be in this chapter**

**Warning: Next chapter contains a number of song lyrics and POV's…. **

**I do not own Aisha, and Zombie Love song.**

**-_Percy_-**

I heard the sound of a bus horn, and Apollo saying, "Well babes… and Percy-" he was almost shot… fine he _was _shot in his nuts.

"My-Little-Sis-Told me-To-Drop-You girls-In-Camp H-Half-Blood" he said in between gasps of pain.

The hunters and I got on the bus, which Apollo let me drive, by the way, and were soon zooming to CHB. Apollo let me drive the sun chariot (Yay!)

I took it easy for I knew Thalia's Acrophobia, finally after a few minutes we reached camp and bid farewell to Apollo.

I was really nervous going back to the camp that betrayed me, "eseís" I whisper nervously.

"I know you're nervous Percy, but…" Thalia started but I cut her off, "It's fine. But don't reveal my Identity to the campers yet, just call me 'Guardian'"

I took a deep breath and stepped into camp half blood, I heard the sound of a conch horn and I took a few more steps…

**_-Nico-_**

I was just randomly walking around camp when the conch horn sounds, _the hunters_ I decide, _and Thalia… _I got a dreamy expression on my face.

I know what you're thinking, 'Dude she is a Hunter, as in _eternal _maiden!' I know but…

**_-Will-_**

Randomly walking around camp, I hear the conch horn, _the hunters must be here _I decided.

I went to the entrance to camp and saw the hunters walking in a line, what shocked me most was the Man with a hood standing in the front instead.

Behind him were Thalia, and the rest of the hunters. But one caught my eye; she had Onyx color eyes and Dark blonde hair. I felt a blush creep up to my face. I was falling for a person I hardly knew the name of…

**_-Aisha-_**

I walked behind Phoebe, I felt someone looking at me and I turned that Direction, I saw a boy, Will Solace his name I think, he was blushing like a tomato, and averted his eyes as soon as he caught my gaze.

_(Time Lapse)_

It was three days and Milady had still not returned. I was walking to the Archery Range to practice, I tripped on something.

After dusting myself off I picked up the Diary I had tripped on, 'Will's Diary' I read on the first page, _Will! The boy I was hopelessly falling for and to whom I was going to quit the hunters for, that Will!_

I quickly opened the book, and in the last page I found,

_Hi again,_

_I have just been falling for Aisha so hard; I wrote this song for her,_

_'So sweet, so beautiful  
Everyday like a queen on her throne  
No, nobody knows how she feels  
Aisha, Lady one day it'll be real_

She moves, she moves like a breeze  
I swear I can't get her out my dreams  
To have her shining right here by my side  
I'd sacrifice all them tears in my eyes, oh

Aisha Aisha, passing me by  
Aisha Aisha, my my my  
Aisha Aisha, smile for me now  
Aisha Aisha, in my life

She holds her child to her heart  
Makes her feel like she blessed from above  
Falls asleep underneath her sweet tears  
Her lullaby fades away with his fears

Aisha Aisha, passing me by  
Aisha Aisha, my my my

Needs somebody to lean on, lean on  
Someone body, mind and soul, body, mind and soul  
To take her hand, to take her world  
Show her the time of her life, so true

Throw the pain away for good  
No more contemplating, contemplating  
No more contemplating

Lord knows the way she feels  
Everyday in His name she begins  
To have her shining here by my side  
Sacrifice all them tears in my eyes, oh  
Aisha Aisha, écoutez-moi

Aisha Aisha, passing me by  
Aisha Aisha, my my my  
Aisha Aisha, smile for me now  
Aisha Aisha, in my life

Aisha Aisha  
Aisha Aisha, passing me by all the time  
Aisha Aisha, she don't know she the light of my life  
No she don't know  
Aisha Aisha, no she don't'

So sweet! , I've got to find him!

**_-Nico-_**

I was just scribbling down a song I wrote for Thalia, when a gust of wind blew it away…

**_-Thalia-_**

I was growing frantic; Percy refused to come out of the Artemis cabin, _and _I was falling for _Nico!_

I was just walking around when I was hit with a flying piece of Paper. I plucked it out of my face and saw what was inside,

_Thalia, I love you._

_I wrote this song…_

_'You don't know me, baby, but I've seen you around._

_It might be kind of crazy, but I'm just new in town._

_And now I wonder what you'd think if I said, hey look_

_I'd like to get your number and a link to your Facebook._

_Now if I tell you what a nice guy's supposed to_

_Would that compel you not to scream when I approach you?_

_You'll have to promise me you'll take this news calmly,_

_But honestly, I'm sort of a zombie._

_I knew you'd be surprised. You can bet that I_

_May not be alive, but I sure as hell ain't dead inside._

_What's with the shotty? I ain't wishing you harm._

_You see, I'd try to hold your hand but I'm missing an arm._

_Brains are all I've eaten all week it's true,_

_But if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

_So let me take you to Wendy's. You deserve it._

_Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect._

_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

_I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

_Baby, sometimes I bite, and you can bet_

_That I've got an appetite for human flesh._

_I'll always be near though. You'll have to accept that_

_When I nibble on your earlobe you might get infected._

_Cause I fell in love with you and I'm_

_Undead but you make me feel alive._

_And when I chase you through the graveyard_

_It feels like foreplay._

_If I'm lying I'm dying, and I speak truly_

_When I say I love your mind. I'll take brains over beauty._

_We'll be the undead Dagwood and Blondie_

_When I teach you how to zombie, teach you, teach you how to zombie._

_And everybody will love you, and you can sing along_

_To this post-apocalyptic, postmortem love song._

_So give me a chance, girl. You know I'll be worth it._

_Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect._

_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

_I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

_Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains._

_Brains. Brains._

_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

_I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

_I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains.'_

After reading the last verse I ran to look for Nico, when I found him I did what I never thought I would do: I _hugged _him.

"Uhhh… Thals?" Nico stammered awkwardly. "718-348-9048" I said,

"What?" Nico asks, "My phone number, and 'Thalia 'Pinecone Face' Grace': Facebook"

A moment of confusion passed Nico's face, "You read the song" he accused, I nodded, "I Love you too" I managed to choke out.

Our heads went closer and closer until…

**Muahahahahahah! Cliffy!**

**To any numbskulls who didn't get the shippings it is:**

**Nico + Thalia**

**Will + Aisha**

**Percy + Artemis **

**(I know it is not mentioned in this chapter but…)**

**Enjoy =D**


End file.
